Just a glasses' story
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Depuis peu, Stiles porte des lunettes. Il n'avait juste pas prévu l'effet qu'elles pouvaient avoir sur un certain loup-garou... PWP


**Hello les gens !**

 **Après un super accueil pour mon premier OS, me voilà de retour ! Non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (blague à 50cts bonjour), mais pour vous proposer un nouveau texte... euh... eh bien, pur citronné... La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de vous poster du fluffy tout doux, histoire de toucher un peu à tout !**

 **La faute à Dylan, à ses lunettes, et à une coupine à moi... J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Disclamer :** Teen Wolf est une reprise originale de Jeff Davis, les personnages sont interprétés par leurs acteurs, et les lunettes appartiennent au fabriquant !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stiles grogna et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, la tête calée sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé et les pieds croisés sur le dossier. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus comme il tournait une page de l'imposant ouvrage contre ses genoux, son doigt suivant les lignes latines pour ne pas se tromper. La lumière de fin d'après-midi baignait le salon du grand loft des Hales à travers la baie vitrée et il en profitait allègrement. Les heures passées derrière son écran d'ordinateur jusqu'au petit matin avaient fini par abîmer ses yeux, alors il était un peu plus prudent à présent.

Une porte coulissante claqua quelque part dans le loft, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, plongé dans sa lecture. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, avant qu'une ombre ne vienne se dresser devant lui, gênant sa lecture. Le jeune homme émit un claquement de langue agacé et agita vaguement la main, sans relever les yeux.

\- Dégage, Derek, je bosse.

Seul un ricanement lui répondit et, exaspéré, il referma son livre, sans oublier de remettre son marque-page. Le loup-garou se tenait juste au bout du canapé, les bras croisés faisant ressortir ses biceps, un sourcil haussé. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bon, Sourwolf, plus rien ne m'impressionne chez toi, alors laisse-moi bosser.

\- C'est pas ce que tu dis, dans la chambre…

Le plus jeune sentit ses oreilles se mettre à chauffer. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis les évènements du Darrach, et Derek avait décidé à ce moment-la de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux d'une femme. Heureusement pour lui, le fils du Shérif n'était _pas_ une femme, et il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps pour remarquer l'adolescent qui traînait toujours dans leurs pattes. A force de le plaquer contre le mur / frapper / menacer / empoigner, leurs échanges s'étaient adoucis et une vraie relation s'était installée entre eux.

Par ailleurs, Derek finit par aller s'asseoir par terre à côté de lui, attrapant le livre pour le faire glisser plus loin dans la pièce, et posa le front sur son ventre. Stiles se mordit la langue, mais fondit presque aussitôt face à l'attitude de son petit-ami. Sa main se glissa dans les mèches sombres, grattant doucement le cuir chevelu du bout des ongles.

\- Faut vraiment que je finisse ce truc, Derek, ça pourra nous être utile.

\- Hmhm.

\- T'abuse, franchement, je viens pas vous emmerder pendant vos entraînements moi ! Enfin… je le fais moins quoi, et puis j'ai toujours de bonnes raisons de le faire !

\- Hmpf.

\- De vraies phrases avec de vrais mots, ça serait pas mal non plus.

Mais l'Alpha se contenta de grogner à nouveau, se frottant contre sa paume, avant d'attraper le bord de son T-shirt et de glisser la tête dessous. Stiles émit un glapissement de surprise en sentant son nez se frotter au-dessus de son nombril. La langue chaude du loup-garou passa juste après, lui arrachant un frémissement. Sa réaction sembla l'encourager et il se mit à lécher son ventre, veillant à n'oublier aucune parcelle de peau.

Le jeune homme se tortilla en gloussant, et appuya les deux mains sur la tête de Derek pour tenter de le repousser.

\- Arrête, ça chatouille !

\- Non.

\- Tu sais – a _h –_ il parait que les loups se mettent sur le dos pour – _aaaarrêteuh_ – montrer leur ventre en signe de soumission parce que – _hé_ – c'est une partie du corps faible comme sur leurs proies – _AH_!

Une morsure inattendue le fit sursauter et Derek en profita pour glisser une main au creux de ses reins pour le maintenir contre sa bouche. Stiles gémit longuement, les joues rougies, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu… tu veux le faire ?

Pour toute réponse, la langue taquine suivit la ligne du boxer, alors que sa main glissait jusqu'au haut de ses fesses. Le jeune homme couina et renversa sa tête contre l'accoudoir, ses mains se crispant sur le crâne de son amant à travers le tissu. Sa respiration s'accéléra par anticipation et il avala bruyamment sa salive.

\- La chambre… Derek, allons dans la chambre…

\- Non.

\- Mais…

Derek émit un grognement d'agacement et sortit de sous le T-shirt, attrapant le tissu pour le remonter brusquement et le lui retirer. Stiles émit un marmonnement de douleur lorsque le col heurta ses lunettes et leva une main pour les retirer, mais Derek attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ait pu prendre les branches. Le ramenant vers lui, il lécha lentement sa paume avant de mordiller doucement son index.

\- Garde-les.

\- Quoi ?

\- Garde tes lunettes.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles vira à l'écarlate. Il portait ses lunettes depuis quelques semaines seulement, uniquement pour lire ou travailler sur un écran, et il n'y était pas encore habitué. Mais jamais dans des situations plus intimes… Les yeux incroyables de son amant brillèrent d'une lueur rougeâtre et il glissa sa langue jusqu'au poignet. Le plus jeune tira un peu sur son bras pour tenter de le récupérer, mais Derek raffermit sa prise, suçant la peau fine et sensible jusqu'à laisser une marque rouge.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ses lèvres frôlèrent le suçon, son début de barbe le chatouillant agréablement.

\- Je les aime bien là où elles sont…

\- Tu… nan, sérieux Derek, tu _fantasmes_ sur mes lunettes ?

\- Ça pose un problème ?

Stupéfait, Stiles se laissa entraîner au sol, sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol entre le canapé et la baie vitrée. Non, ça ne posait pas vraiment souci, c'était juste… inattendu en fait. Ils avaient déjà parlé de fantasmes, et en avaient réalisé la plupart – le jeune homme n'oublierait jamais le jour où son amant l'avait laissé le recouvrir de coulis caramel et le lécher intégralement – mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un accessoire comme ses lunettes pourrait l'exciter… Pourtant, l'étincelle dansant dans le regard de l'autre ne laissait aucun doute.

Un sourire amusé fini par étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement sur le tapis, faufilant à son tour ses doigts sous le marcel du loup-garou. Un grondement sourd récompensa son geste et il tendit le cou pour embrasser l'angle de sa mâchoire. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses omoplates, entraînant le vêtement avec lui.

\- Vraiment, Monsieur Hale, tout ceci n'est pas très respectable… Détourner un pauvre étudiant de son travail…

\- On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un vilain garçon.

Stiles éclata de rire, le son bien vite étouffé par la langue de Derek qui se glissa dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, avant qu'il ne s'impatiente et ne tire un peu plus fort sur le débardeur pour lui faire retirer. L'aîné s'assit sur ses hanches pour l'enlever d'un mouvement fluide et en profita pour défaire sa ceinture. Un sourire complice lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit d'autres doigts se mêler aux siens pour l'aider à aller plus vite. Amusé, il le laissa faire, descendant ses propres mains pour détacher le jean de l'autre.

Sa paume enroba l'érection naissante, arrachant un glapissement surpris à son amant qui sursauta, ses doigts ripant contre sa braguette. Derek émit un rire de gorge en se penchant pour aller embrasser son cou, mordillant sa pomme d'Adam avec enthousiasme alors que ses mains se glissaient sous son boxer pour masser ses hanches. Sa langue remonta sur son menton, taquina ses lèvres mais se redressa avant que Stiles ait pu l'embrasser.

\- Alleeeez !

\- Enlève ma ceinture d'abord.

\- T'en as de bonnes toi, tu fous toujours des fringues super près du corps et c'est chiant à virer !

\- Tu adores ça.

\- Ouais mais là ça me gonfle !

Un peu vexé, l'adolescent tira sur ses abdominaux pour se relever à moitié et l'embrasser, souriant malgré lui en sentant le même rictus chez l'autre contre sa bouche. Une exclamation victorieuse les sépara lorsqu'il réussit enfin à détacher sa ceinture et ouvrir le jean. Le loup-garou se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire devant l'expression de son petit-ami. Glissant ses mains sous ses fesses, il se laissa tomber sur le côté pour les faire rouler et inverser leurs positions.

Surpris, Stiles vacilla une seconde, les lunettes de travers, avant de rire doucement et de prendre un air coquin, ses doigts redessinant les abdominaux de son amant.

\- Et je suis là-haut en quel honneur ?

\- Je te vois mieux.

\- Moi et mes lunettes, c'est ça ?

Seul un sourire amusé lui répondit. Le plus jeune coinça sa langue entre ses dents, l'air faussement concentré. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la chair brune, remontant jusqu'à ses pectoraux pour donner une pichenette à un mamelon dressé. Derek haussa les sourcils, mais Stiles se pencha aussitôt, léchant pour apaiser la faible douleur. Son nez se frotta contre son sternum, puis il prit appui sur ses mains de chaque côté de son torse pour se pousser vers le bas, laissant traîner ses lèvres tout le long du chemin. Il tira avec les dents sur les poils noirs qui disparaissaient sous le caleçon, récoltant un grondement qui le fit glousser.

\- Shhhh, bad boy, je dois procéder à un examen minutieux, maintenant que j'ai mes lunettes, on ne sait jamais… Un détail aurait pu m'échapper…

Une fois confortablement installé à plat ventre sur le tapis, entre ses jambes, l'adolescent tira fortement sur le boxer et le jean, obligeant son amant à soulever les hanches pour éviter qu'il lui râpe les fesses. Stiles se lécha la lèvre inférieure d'un air gourmand avant de saisir son érection et de la caresser doucement du pouce. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du loup-garou qui croisa les bras derrière sa nuque pour mieux profiter du spectacle.

Le brun fit glisser son nez contre sa verge en souriant, avant de sortir la langue et de la passer rapidement sur le gland. Derek grogna à nouveau, et ses lèvres enrobèrent la tête pour la suçoter légèrement.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tes lunettes améliorent ta vue, pas le reste…

\- Ah ouais, pas faux. Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête pour simplement te regarder alors ?

\- N'y pense même pas.

Pour être sûr qu'il ne mette pas sa menace à exécution, il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns courts. Stiles gloussa avant de reprendre son activité précédente, glissant sa langue de bas en haut et taquinant le gland. Sa main maintenait toujours fermement la base de son érection, son pouce frottant de temps en temps la petite parcelle de peau qui rejoignait des bourses, provoquant à chaque fois un tressaillement du membre enflé.

Derek ferma à moitié les yeux et se détendit, soupirant doucement. Il profita des attentions de son amant enthousiaste pendant quelques minutes encore, avant de descendre sa paume jusqu'à sa nuque pour assurer sa prise et l'obliger à remonter. Le plus jeune résista un instant, les yeux plissés pour montrer son mécontentement et ses dents s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la chair tendre dans sa bouche. Le loup-garou grogna, surpris, et ricana devant son regard boudeur.

\- Une prochaine fois, promis. Tourne-toi.

Stiles attendit encore quelques secondes, avant de relever la tête. L'érection de son petit-ami remonta brusquement, laissant une trace humide sur l'un des verres de ses lunettes. L'aîné sentit son estomac se contracter et remonta plus brusquement le brun vers lui pour l'embrasser avec force. Il grogna contre ses lèvres.

\- Enlève ton pantalon…

\- J'ai pas fini mon examen !

\- Vire tes fringues et tourne-toi, tu pourras continuer comme ça.

Les pupilles de Stiles se dilatèrent brusquement à l'idée et il se releva avec hâte. Tortillant des hanches pour faire tomber son jean au sol, il enjamba le tissu et se dépêcha d'ôter son boxer, l'envoyant valser quelque part ailleurs sans y faire attention. Derek se lécha les lèvres et tendit la main pour attraper son bras et le ramener plus vite contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, leurs langues glissant l'une contre l'autre presque paresseusement, puis le loup-garou attrapa l'autre par les côtes pour le soulever et le retourner, les installant tête-bêche.

Le plus jeune grogna doucement.

\- Putain, n'arrête jamais tes pompes et tes tractions, j'adore quand tu fais ça…

\- Je sais.

Pour le punir de son ton suffisant, Stiles mordit sa hanche, avant de grommeler contre ses lunettes qui lui cognaient le nez. Derek ricana, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et le ramena vers son visage pour pouvoir passer sa langue le long de son sexe. Le plus jeune gémit longuement avant de reprendre son activité précédente avec un enthousiasme renouvelé. Derek sourit largement, sans cesser ses coups de langue, et tendit le bras en arrière pour fouiller sur la table basse. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un flacon de lubrifiant et il le ramena discrètement vers lui…

Stiles le lâcha avant un « pop » bruyant et tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil froncé avec amusement.

\- Tu prévois ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Possible…

\- Et t'imagine si c'était Scott qui était tombé là-dessus ? Bonjour la honte quoi !

Stupéfait, le loup-garou mit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir répondre.

\- Prononce encore une fois ce nom, dans ce genre de circonstances, et fantasme ou pas, je te fous dehors. A poil.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment en réalisant qu'effectivement, mentionner son meilleur ami maintenant n'était pas du meilleur goût. Pour se faire pardonner, il passa sa langue sur sa hanche et le reprit plus profondément en bouche. Derek fit tout de même râper ses dents sur l'arrondi de ses fesses, avant d'ouvrir la bouteille de lubrifiant. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de frémir au léger son et de tendre les hanches en arrière, récoltant un ricanement amusé de son amusé. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si l'autre avait des doigts magiques qui lui faisaient perdre la tête à chaque fois !

Le doigt qui s'introduisit avec précautions dans son intimité était plus large que ce dont il avait l'habitude, et il étouffa un gémissement. Oh mon dieu, si Derek commençait à utiliser ses pouces... il allait _adorer_ ce nouveau fantasme. Les yeux fermés – Derek avait peut-être des jambes et des pieds parfaits, dans cette position ce n'était pas la plus belle vue du monde – il se laissa emporter par les mouvements répétitifs de sa tête et des phalanges en lui, ainsi que par les baisers que l'aîné continuait de déposer sur son membre tendu.

Le loup-garou le travaillait des deux mains à présent, ses lèvres se promenant sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et Stiles avait de plus en plus de mal à rester en place, ses hanches tressautant sous les vagues de plaisir. Haletant, il finit par se redresser légèrement et tourner la tête.

\- Ok, c'est bon, ça suffit, maintenant !

\- Tu n'es pas assez préparé.

\- Oh par pitié, je pense qu'on le fait assez souvent pour ne PAS avoir besoin de trois heures !

Derek ricana, hésita un instant à le taquiner un peu plus, mais finit par retirer ses pouces. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas émettre un couinement de protestation – c'était peut-être lui qui l'avait demandé, mais n'empêche que la sensation de vide n'était jamais super agréable – et se retourna totalement pour pouvoir passer ses jambes par-dessus son ventre et se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, les deux mains posées sur ses incroyables pectoraux pour prendre un meilleur appui. Guidé par son amant, il se laissa glisser sur son érection avec un soupir de contentement.

L'autre gronda sourdement et crispa les doigts sur ses hanches.

\- Bouge...

\- Non.

\- Bordel, Stiles, c'est toi qui voulais maintenant !

\- Sshhhh, vilain garçon, c'est moi qui décide !

Pour une fois qu'il le laissait être au-dessus, il comptait bien en profiter ! Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres un peu irritées par le frottement et il redressa ses lunettes. Les yeux incroyables de Derek suivirent le mouvement, les pupilles complètement dilatées. Son sourire coquin revint en force et il les fit finalement glisser sur le bout de son nez,

\- C'est comme ça que tu voyais les choses, hmm ?

\- Plus... agitées...

\- Oh ?

Se hissant sur ses genoux, il se laissa doucement retomber, et les ongles sur ses hanches s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans sa chair.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Plus...

Stiles savait qu'il pouvait jouer encore un peu, que Derek avait trop de maîtrise pour le renverser immédiatement – surtout si c'était lui qui l'avait perché là-haut – mais l'envie qui bouillonnait dans son ventre le rendait trop impatient pour ça. Il se souleva une nouvelle fois, et une autre, et une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le rythme qui leur convenait à tous les deux et que Derek lâche ses hanches pour le laisser faire. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de ses côtes, appuyant juste assez pour le faire frissonner et gémir un peu plus.

Les yeux de Derek ne lâchaient pas son visage, le faisant légèrement sourire. Stiles passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et le loup-garou grogna sourdement. L'une de ses mains remonta enrober sa mâchoire pour lui incliner légèrement la tête vers l'arrière tandis que l'autre redescendait le long de son dos du bout des ongles. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, accentuant sa cambrure et gémissant doucement. Ses propres doigts se crispèrent sur le torse bien développé de son amant et il appuya ses mouvements.

\- Derek…

\- Hmm ?

\- Allez… Allez, vilain garçon, bouge aussi…

Un rictus tordit les lèvres de Derek, mais il obéit, repliant légèrement les jambes pour avoir un appui sur le sol et coordonner ses mouvements de hanches à ceux de l'autre. Stiles bascula à nouveau la tête en arrière, incapable de retenir ses halètements, ses couinements, et ses murmures d'encouragement. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait embarrassé, les premières fois, de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de parler même pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais la réaction de l'aîné l'avait vite fait changer d'avis.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent à l'extrême et un nouveau grondement sourd fit vibrer sa poitrine, alors que son rythme s'accélérait, se faisant plus sec. Stiles geignit une nouvelle fois, avant d'enrouler une main autour de son érection et de se caresser rapidement. L'orgasme enfla rapidement dans son ventre, sa vue se brouilla et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, jusqu'à l'explosion finale, où le nom de Derek s'étrangla sur ses lèvres. Il sentit vaguement son amant trembler contre lui, avant de refermer ses bras autour de lui pour le coucher sur lui.

Stiles eut un sourire béat, savourant les dernières vagues d'endorphines qui s'abattaient encore sur lui, avant de se redresser sur les coudes et de frotter son nez contre celui du loup-garou, qui essuya du pouce une trace sur l'un des verres de ses lunettes.

\- Je t'aime tu sais ?

\- Hmm. Moi aussi.

\- Mes lunettes, hein ?

\- Faut croire.

La voix de Derek était encore rauque et le plus jeune l'embrassa lentement.

\- T'es au courant que je vais pas les garder à chaque fois, c'est pas franchement pratique, et…

\- J'espère bien, j'aimerai éviter de tomber trop régulièrement sur des scènes de ce genre quand je rentre.

Stiles poussa un hurlement en se redressant, vacilla, et retomba lourdement sur le côté, cherchant à attraper le premier morceau de tissu qui pourrait recouvrir son corps nu. Peter se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'un air amusé, appuyé contre le chambranle alors que derrière lui, Scott semblait osciller en le vert et le blanc. L'hyperactif étouffa un gémissement de désespoir, alors que son amant tirait sur le plaid qui recouvrait le canapé pour les masquer tous les deux, bouillant de colère. Connaissant l'oncle Hale…

Ils allaient en entendre parler pendant des _décennies_.

* * *

 **See you soon**


End file.
